


The Curse Of Precognition

by Awesome_Sauce432



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of character death, Gen, Hellmouth Sunbeams (Blaseball Team), Incineration, Light Angst, Planning For A Future, Precognition, Season 10 Spoilers, What To Do When Only Three People Know That They're Going To Fight God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: At the end of Season 4, the Hellmouth Sunbeams received the Precognition blessing, granting three of its members the gift of seeing the future.At the end of Season 10, fourteen incinerated Blaseball players rose from the ashes to fight god and won.Two of the three Sunbeams with precognition are going to be among that fourteen. One of them isn't. All three of them know it. It's hard to tell which among them is in the worse position.
Relationships: Emmett Internet & Randall Marijauna & Nagomi Nava
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Curse Of Precognition

It was Season 5, Day 88. 

Precognition wasn’t perfect. Nagomi Nava couldn’t see the _exact_ future, and the further into the future she peered the more blurry and undefined it became.

But she could see enough.

“This is like, doomsday scenario.” Randy was lounging on a bean bag in his apartment, the most comfortable place they could think of to meet. “So much could change before then.”

“But someone is going to get incinerated soon. And then another one next year. And it has to be two of us. Just in case.” Emmett was sitting cross-legged, their screen flickering, a sure sign that this entire conversation was distressing.

“And then… assuming nothing major changes… those two will be released. Free.” Nagomi was sitting on the ground too, her hands in her lap and her gaze downcast. She already knew what was going to happen, which one of them was going to stay behind. They all did.

But they’d decided to meet, just the three of them who had gotten the so-called blessing to see the future, to talk about it. To set it in stone.

Randy chuckled, staring up at his ceiling. “That stupid peanut isn’t gonna know what hit him. It’s gonna be my bat on his face.”

The static on Emmett’s screen increased in intensity for a moment, and Nagomi looked at them out of the corner of her eyes. In only a few days they were going to be dead. Then Randy was going to be feedbacked next season and incinerated only a little over a month later.

Then Alexander was going to be swapped.

Then Alaynabella.

Then Malik.

Then Joe, who Nagomi didn’t even know yet, but she knew his name was Joe,and he was going to disappear.

Then Nagomi was going to eat fire twice — and that was why she had to stay, because she didn’t know if either of the others would get that blessing when it came time and what then? — and then she was going to watch as the two people sitting in front of her, who had been with the Sunbeams with her since the very beginning, fought god.

She was going to watch as Randy’s brother (who was still alive _right_ now, so many people she could see in that battle who she had seen alive and well only a few weeks ago, a few days, a few _hours)_ hit the final shot, she was going to watch as they stood victorious, and then she was going to watch as they walked away from Blaseball, maybe forever.

And she would remain, on a team that looked entirely different to how it did now.

After that… the future was blurry.

And once Randy was incinerated, there was going to be no one but her who knew any of it.

“What do you think would happen if we told someone else about it?” Randy murmured, perhaps more to himself than as a genuine question to the two of them.

They’d told people about some of the things they’d seen in their precognition before. People couldn’t help but act differently if they knew about the future. Nagomi had once told Eugenia about some of the plays the Spies were going to try in an upcoming game and then after the first inning her precognition snapped into something entirely different.

They’d ended up losing that game.

Nagomi decided to keep her knowledge of the future to herself. She didn’t want to warn someone about something, and then that single change ripple into something worse than losing a single game. She wasn't sure what the point of precognition was if she couldn't use it to change something terrible happen. Except maybe to make sure that something _good_ happened. 

“Perhaps someone else would get incinerated, someone who doesn’t know. Then we would be worse off.” Emmett said, and Randy sighed as if he hadn’t exactly been wanting an answer.

“It’s a long time until Season 10,” Nagomi said, and both her teammates shifted to look at her.

“You’ll be alright, Gomi.” There was a cheerful smile on Randy’s face, even though his fingers were fidgeting. “You’ll have everyone else.”

No she wouldn’t. That was another thing about precognition they’d discovered. They weren’t omniscient. Nagomi could see _her_ future, and her future only. She could see herself remaining on the Sunbeams as more and more of them were traded away and replaced, but Randy and Emmett only knew what would happen until their incinerations. Beyond that was whatever limbo existed for them until they’d return. They didn't know what was coming for Alex, Alayna and Malik, and Nagomi hadn't told them.

And she knew she’d grow to like all the players that were going to replace her current teammates, but that didn’t make the knowledge sting any less now.

Besides, how would he ever tell Randy that Alaynabella wasn’t going to be on the Sunbeams forever? He was already preemptively mourning the “Hollyweed” chants all the fans would cheer when they batted.

“We’ll all be alright,” Emmett said, resting a hand on Nagomi’s shoulder. “We’re going to kill god, after all. In less than five years.”

“And then everything is going to be fine forever!” Randy cheered, a little obnoxiously. “Or at least for a couple of weeks!”

Emmett shook their head lightly, and Nagomi let the corner of her mouth curl up in a ghost of a smile.

When Emmett was incinerated three days later they were replaced by a goose so chaotic no one had any time to think about whether Nagomi and Randy had known about it before it happened, or if there had been a way to prevent it.

When Randy was incinerated the following season, everyone was too busy trying to contact the Jazz Hands to figure out what had happened, trying to check in on his brother (who was going to be dead this time next season).

Nagomi knew the others were worried it would happen to her too. Heard whispers of a curse.

She also knew they were wise enough not to ask her if she knew if it would or not. Or maybe they were afraid of the answer.

Precognition _was_ a curse, in Nagomi’s opinion. But not in the way everyone else was imagining. And if they didn’t have it, perhaps they’d only doom themselves to a worse future. But sometimes she wished that blessing could have gone to another team.

So they all busied themselves with training, and watching over Randy’s cats, and cleaning up all of Emmett’s equipment and welcoming new teammates and coming to grips with the losses of others.

She watched more and more people be incinerated, players be stuffed into shells, some that she knew she would see again at the end of Season 10, and more she wasn’t sure if she’d ever see again.

And days passed and seasons passed and the future grew more clear. Every action they made brought it closer, every step they took and ball they hit made it more certain.

And Nagomi stayed silent.

Season 10 arrived.

She survived incineration twice.

She dragged as many peanuts as she could find to the Hall and gave every single one to her friends. The future could still change after all. They had to kill god, she had to make sure Emmett and Randy were in the top fourteen.

She tried to support her teammates as best as she could.

The Crabs won the championship.

The Hall Stars killed that idiot peanut.

The sun fell from the sky.

All of that, Nagomi had known would happen. She had always been more aligned with the shadows than the sun, but her teammates, her family was going to need her help now.

Randy and Emmett were gone, and everything had happened as they had known it would. As they hoped it would.

Nagomi was alone with her precognition, but she wasn’t alone in Hellmouth. 

The future ahead of her was clear.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is called i have been having emotions about nagomi for months now and i love her


End file.
